Gravitation: The Black Dahlia Chronicles
by Kymanlover1
Summary: Sayuri, daughter of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou longs to follow in her mothers footsteps and become a famous singer, along with her best friends they form the pop rock band Black Dahlia. The only problem is keeping it from her parents who wish for her to be a normal girl. With everything to lose she takes the plunge and signs a record deal at her uncles company NG Records.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Silence pervaded the room as I sat there gazing up at the ceiling lost within my own little world, occasionally this would be broken by the slight tapping of a keyboard form the room next to mine. Father must have been writing another book and was in a hurry to get some work done before my "mother" came home. Sighing softly to myself I feel a twist of guilt in my heart; if only they knew what their "perfect daughter" was really doing when their backs were turned. All they have wished for me is that I grow up and live my life as a normal woman, marry a doctor and have children of my own. That's not what I see my future as! To me I hear crowds of people calling my name, lights blinding me as I step out onto the stage and when it all reaches its zenith, I open my mouth and sing for all the world to hear. Many times, I have tried to tell them unfortunately each time I am consumed by my fear of rejection, what if they cannot accept me as I am or my chosen career path. Suddenly I hear the front door open as mother comes in belting out the lyrics to Spicy Marmalade cutting through the serene stillness. "Damn it Shuichi can it will you, I am trying to get some work done brat!" Father yelled from his office clearly annoyed by mothers unyielding energy as well as his lack of volume control.

"Sorry Eiri, I'm just so excited Tohma signed a new singer her name is Black Dahlia and she sounds amazing! I passed by his office today and heard him playing their song I can't wait to meet her." I smile softly as he talks a mile a minute telling father all about this new mysterious artist, I look down to the object in my hands and again the guilt comes back full force. A contract signed with NG Records for Black Dahlia.


	2. Chapter 1: Hopes and Dreams

Crap! I was running late, I ran as fast as I could dodging any obstacles that came in my way, Kaede was really going to kill me now. Nearing my destination, I saw her standing there with my cousin Daiki clearly looking unimpressed with my habitual lack of promptness, I smile impishly and give out a nervous laugh. "Your late again Sayuri! You really couldn't have picked a worse day to lose track of time, please tell me you have a good reason this time." "For once I do have a good reason Kaede, you see mom was late getting out the door and I had left on time, but he almost saw me! So I had to take the long way around; unfortunately, the route I decided to take had a lot of people at first so I had to wait a little before I could start running." "You are lucky that it is my father that we are meeting up with and not anyone else cousin, but Kaede is right you need to work on your time management." Daiki growled out as we walked inside the large building that was my uncles company, NG Records was the best in the business, and I had hoped to get a contract with them since I was a little girl.

Taking the elevator up I could feel my stomach knotting up in nervousness, yes the president may have been family but that wouldn't stop him from denying us the opportunity if he didn't think we were good enough. Several years; hours upon hours would be wasted in preparation for this moment, Kaede noticed my obvious disposition and offered a small smile as if to say 'you've got this.' I look away and let a small blush grace my features "Thank you." I squeak out while the doors slowly open and we walk out, it may have only been a few moments but to me it felt like a lifetime to get from the elevator to the presidents office. Once we were standing there the glare from my uncle made me almost fall apart like my mother would have, but I held it back not wanting to seem like the little kid that my family still so often saw me as to this day. "You three were due in my office almost ten minutes ago, you know my expectations and yet you couldn't be bothered to show up on time how disappointing." Uncle Tohma barked at the three of us pinching the bridge of his nose, slowly I explained what had happened and he looked up at me quizzically.

"You didn't want Shuichi seeing you, that a little odd. Don't your parents know that you are here doing this today?" "No, mother and father aren't exactly supportive of this decision. They want me to grow up and live a normal life, same thing with Kaedes folks so we had to lie about where we were going today." "Ah I see so this is top secret then." He gives off his charming smile and motions for the three of us to take a seat in the chairs places in front of his desk. I hand him a disk with our single on it and sit there quietly as he places it the cd player, the music slowly starts to flow into the room, and I hear my voice come through the speaker.

I'm a speed of light starkō oikoshite

Fly higher

Itsuka tadoritsukeru made

sora wa nikurashii hodo

Hikari ni afureteiru

Tsukisasu kōsen ni kyō mo

Nayamasarete kurakura shichau na

Madowasarete cha Not you

" Kimi wa nani ga shitai no?"

Ii ko na dake ja hoshii mono wa

Te ni hairanai mitai da

Kakugo o kimete

Mezasu basho wa hitotsu

Nerai sadametara hajimaru

I'm a speed of light star

Suisei no yōni

Kanashimi mo sabishisa mo ke chirashite

Obieta kako mo iroaseru hodo ni

Hikari datte oikoshite hashirinuketeku

Fly higher

Itsuka tadoritsukeru made

sora wa kimochi ii hodo

Mugen ni hirogatteiru

Hakanai "onegai" nante

Kakikesarete baibai da kara sa

Tsuyoku nozomu no nara

Todoku made hibikasete

Mamoritai mono kurai

Kono me de mitsukedashitemiseru yo

Hibana chirashite

Yakeru yōni atsuku

Omoi kakagetara hajimeyou

I'm a speed of light star

Suisei no yōni

Kurushimi mo setsunasa mo furikitte

Miakita chizu wa mō hitsuyō nai

Itami datte itowazu ni hashirinuketeku

Fly higher

Itsuka tadoritsukeru made

Damatte iu koto kiiteiru hō ga

Dore dake rakuna n deshō

Sunao ni ikitai

Sore mo rifujinna no?

Kanpekina ikikata sonna no arienai

Kyōkashodōri ja You'll be sorry.

Dare ni nani o iwarete mo kamawanai

Boku wa boku o ikiru

I'm a speed of light star

Suisei no yōni

Kanashimi mo sabishisa mo ke chirashite

Obieta kako mo iroaseru hodo ni

Hikari datte oikoshite hashirinuketeku

Fly higher

Donna tōi hoshi demo

Higher

Itsuka tadoritsukeru made

Throughout the whole song I couldn't move I just sat there and prayed that he would like, his face betrayed no emotion as he analyzed our song. Finally after the song had been stopped for a few seconds he spoke up. "To be honest I am quite impressed with the song, you clearly worked hard on it and the message is clear." "I really wanted to get the point of defiance through the lyrics that I want to live my own life and make my dreams come true despite what Mother and father say." I quietly reply "I am tired of living my life for them." Rising form his chair he shakes his head while my friends look towards me waiting for him to decide our fate. Slowly he goes to the filing cabinet and pulls out a stack of papers and hands them to us "This is your contract please read through it carefully before signing, you start tomorrow if you so choose to sign today." Before he even finishes speaking I have already Signed my name along with my band mates and we hand it back to him.

Present time

I am shaken from my thoughts by a knock at the door and my mother walks in. "Sayuri are you alright your father said you have been in here the whole time since you got home, normally you are much louder. He didn't even have to tell you to shut up once." He inquires placing a hand on my forehead checking to see if I have a temperature. "I feel alright mom, I was just reading a manga and got really into the story. I didn't even hear you come home." I lied while holding up the book that I had purchased on my way home to go with the story that I was going to the mall with my friends for the day. "Alright little one I just wanted to be sure." My heart sunk at the smile he gave me why did I have to be such a terrible daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Passion and Pride

A week has passed since that day and although I am excited I can't help but to worry about my newfound secret getting out. Several times both mother and father have almost come across the contract that I signed; I now have hidden it in a box in my closet. Hopefully it will buy me some time until I am ready to tell them myself; that is if I can ever get the courage up to admit to my deceit.

Walking around a familiar path towards the park bench that my parents met at all those years ago I get lost in my own thoughts; I fail to notice Kaede waiting for me leaning against the rail looking out into the horizon. "Sayuri, over here silly girl." She laughs shaking me out of my own little world, looking over to her my heart skips a beat like it has so many times before. The sun was setting behind her giving her deep ruby hair a rich glow she always was quite the knockout, a trait that she got from her mother. "Did you ever get the lyrics finished for the new song? Tohma said he wanted a new one by tomorrow and we can't afford to disappoint him." she looks at me with a serious eye while I audibly gulp. "No I haven't finished them just yet; to be honest I have yet to get past the title. No matter what I write it just doesn't sound right to me, I have little inspiration." I answer honestly waiting for her to berate me for putting it off like I was accustomed to.

It never came; instead she sighed and continued to stare, we stood there for several minutes before she suggested going to the cafe on the way home. I followed her on the way there trying different lyrics in my head not liking any of them; shaking my head we walk through the door. Once we have our orders we sit there discussing possible themes for the lyrics and toss back and forth some verses trying to find anything that speaks to us. Nothing does unfortunately, Kaede leaves to go to the was room and I get up to leave. Suddenly I trip on the table leg and spilling what is left of my drink on a woman who had been sitting next to us, quickly apologizing I realize that it had been none other than Chise Yamada!

She had just signed a contract with NG a few months ago and was quickly becoming extremely popular, Mom said her attitude was horrible though and was quick to outbursts. "Oh my god could you be any clumsier you oafish girl, do you have any idea who I am?! Ugh this was a brand-new shirt too." she cried out going on and on about how I had ruined her brand new blouse from Harajuku's shopping district, I quickly pipe in saying that I could replace it. "You are almost as bad as this moron that I work with at NG the famous record company, he is constantly spilling shit on me that no talent hack Shuichi Shindou." She mumbles getting up from her seat "My mother may be clumsy, but he has more talent in one fingernail then you have in your whole body!" "You are Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki's brat huh, well then at least I know you will be able to afford the cost of replacing this shirt." We stand there sizing one another up as Kaede walks towards us smiling happily, once she feels the tension she frowns and crosses her arms.

"Oh boy this isn't how I expected this to happen." She groans out placing her hand on her forehead and rubbing it slightly. "Kaede how nice of you to finally show up, I got into a bit of trouble with little miss priss here and could use another hand." Before I finish my explanation Chise starts to bawl in the middle of the almost empty cafe claiming that I found out why she was here and got upset spilling the remainder of my strawberry milkshake on her. I had seen Chise hanging around Kaede at NG during our days working there and when she used to pick her dad up from work before then, so I knew that they weren't exactly strangers. I had found it odd that she would show up shortly after us and seated herself so close to our table but then had thought nothing of it, so there was a hidden motive behind it that I had not been aware of. Much to my surprise Kaede hugs her and attempts to console the hysterical woman in her arms as I just stand there dumbfounded.

"Sayuri, I wanted to meet up here to talk to you about more than the lyrics that you had been writing but to also tell you that I found someone; Chise Yamada and I started seeing each-other about a month ago and I was waiting till the right time to tell you." Right then my heart breaks and turn away from them and run out of the building, angry and hurt I blink the tears that are threatening to fall out of my eyes. I have too much pride than to let people see that I was hurting, I don't stop till running until I get home. I quickly pass by my dad who is sitting on the sofa drinking a beer and head right for my room grabbing a pen and paper I start to write.


End file.
